


Cody's Nightmare

by Closeted88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Groping, Non-Consensual Groping, Original Fiction, Other, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted88/pseuds/Closeted88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody is asleep when mysterious hands emerge from the bed sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cody's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Upon browsing through some bookmarked Tumblr sites, I came across this picture (http://40.media.tumblr.com/fcdcec091b49597158108bbd53ea8278/tumblr_mkpu5xVELb1s0x5y8o1_500.jpg) and immediately fell in love with it. Soon a story started forming in my head. What you are about to read is what came to be. 
> 
> (The guy’s name is Cody Draiken, a music artist who made this picture for his song Under The Bed. This story bears no resemblance to the song lyrics whatsoever.)

Cody was sleeping. Most people at night tend to do that and in that respect, Cody was definitely with the majority. The things unusual about this sleep were the fact his girlfriend wasn’t with him tonight. She was on a girly holiday in Ibiza. That and… well we’ll get to the other unusual thing in a moment.

Despite Cody’s charm and good looks, he was only a department manager at a DIY store. Not that there’s anything wrong that, it did pay a more than reasonable wage and the job actually kept him fit so he didn’t need to hit the gym that often, once a week for an hour was enough for him.

This particular day, Cody had been worked to the bone doing more than three times what he normally does, so rather than staying up and watching the soccer he recorded while at work, he decided to call it a night and retire to bed. He’ll just watch the game in the morning.

As Cody was disrobing, he caught a whiff of his uniform. It stuck of sweat. Not surprising given how much he’s done today, so rather than dirty up the clean bed sheets, Cody opted for a quick shower.

The shower went as expected until he began soaping up his balls. The thought which if I’m honest didn’t just creep up on him then and there, it had been there for about day. Anyway, the thought that he hadn’t had sex or even jerked off since his other half left for Ibiza 5 nights ago didn’t concern him, it just made him realise this is probably the longest he’s gone without ejaculating since he started.

Cody’s mind wandered. Before long he was a rock hard 7 inches and gently rubbing away. Cold water suddenly snapped Cody back to the real world. His heater must’ve have switched off. Baring the cold, Cody’s erection died and he quickly washed off the soap suds. He didn’t manage to clean his legs but he can wait until tomorrow to do those.

Turning the shower off, he stood there for a few seconds letting some water just drip off him, then he opened the shower door and went to grab a towel, quickly rubbing it through his hair and over his bare hairless chest before wrapping around his waist.

After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, he made his journey to the bedroom via the fridge to nab a small cocktail sausage. He threw his damp towel over the nearby chair and grabbed his pyjama bottoms and sat down on the bed to put them on.

Cody didn’t give much thought about the bedding, sort of greyish lilac and silk. The only thing that mattered to Cody at this moment in time was that he wasn’t getting any tonight. He’s also wise enough to know that turning on the computer to watch porn will likely result in another shower before bed. He was already exhausted and despite already twitching down there, Cody just ignored it and went slipped under the silk sheet. Within moments, despite leaving on the bedside lamp, he was asleep.

\---

Two hours passed and Cody was sleeping soundly on his back tilted slightly on his left side, his left arm up by his head, his right, down by his side. Standard sleeping position, even with his girlfriend in the same bed as she usually sleeps on his left side.

Cody was so deep in his dream about his other half; he didn’t even notice that his sheets were moving. Two mysterious arms that resembled the bed linen started sprouting from not just the sheet by his waist and started to caress Cody’s sleeping form. Since Cody had already been erotically dreaming of his other half, including caressing one another, the caresses from the hands only intensified the feeling in the dream.

Soon, the hands found their way to Cody’s pyjama bottoms and hooked their fingers under the rim and slowly started to pull down. They almost pulled the bottoms clean off when Cody twitched. He wasn’t awake, but he did shiver. The arms gradually let go as a sudden release from all over the body may wake Cody up. As if on sleep-autopilot, his right arm pulled on a sheet to cover up. The arms showed no resistance and moved with ease back to where they started.

Once Cody had settled down again, the hands resumed their caressing, more of them this time. The first two were now gently caressing Cody’s ass and thigh through the sheet from which they sprouted, two more appeared further up the body either side of Cody’s steadily rising and falling chest. Each hand slowly grazed from Cody’s stomach to their respective upper arms.

Dream Cody was having the time of his life, his girlfriend just introduced her twin sister who he didn’t know she had. And the twins appear to up for a threesome as they both caressing a naked Cody. But before Cody can even register what is about to happen, the red flag goes up in his head. He knows full well his girlfriend doesn’t have a sibling, let alone an identical twin. Knowing this a dream, and Cody being Cody, he decided to ignore it and enjoy what he hoped would be a wild dream. But the thing with knowing your dreaming, you start to wake up.

Cody shut his eyes, he knew the dream was fading, and was really trying to get it back, but soon enough the ambient temperature changed, he was slightly cold. But four hands were still caressing him, he was about to believe he managed to save the dream, just change the situation when the hands reacted. They froze in place and gripped tight.

Cody’s eyes opened at the speed of light, before he even had a chance to take in what was happening, several more hands whipped up from the sheets and even his pillow to hold him in place. Panicking, Cody tried to see what the devil was happening to him and was horrified to discover the grey hands emerging from the sheets.

Cody immediately tried sitting up in preparation to run away, but two of the hands holding him down came over his shoulder, one of which grazing the left side of his face. He tried shifting his right arm to pull that hand off him but two hands kept it in place, one pushing his half opened hand back into the pillow, the other, one of the second pair of hands held his forearm down with such pressure, Cody was sure there was going to be a bruise.

He didn’t have time to think that for long though, as more hands made themselves known, the initial pair of hand were still grabbing him below the waist. The hands on his ass and his upper thigh are trying to twist Cody onto his side, but three other hands, one from both initial pairs and a new third one holding his right upper arm down are holding is chest down so he can’t turn over. Cody is starting to hurt in the waist with the forced yet haltered twist. 

(At this point, the picture is in sync with the story.)

Cody starts tearing, as no matter how hard he struggles, the hands will not let up. The only things he can move are his head, and his shins, but even then, the shins are soon held in place by two more hands. Cody is held completely in place.

This doesn’t stop his struggling though; if anything it makes it worse causing him even more pain. It’s only when the hand on his thigh moves up the leg that he stops because it’s now rubbing his ball sack. Cody lessens his struggling in fear the hand will clamp down on his ball sack, he’s been hit there enough times with a soccer ball to know if this hurts, a strongly pulled sack will be infinitely worse.

Cody’s breathing is still heavy and quick from both fear and pain because of his awkward angle. He tried to think about anything but the pain, but as stupidity would have it, he could only focus on the molesting hand. Cody violently shook his head trying to focus on something else, and hit his nose on the arm by his face. With a moment’s thought, Cody bit down hard on the arm. The hand at the end of the arm which was gripping over his left nipple dug in harder.

Cody gasped in agony, he clearly wasn’t thinking straight. As a result of the foolishness the rest of the hands dug in a little tighter, and the molesting hand was more vigorous in the rubbing. It was now too great to ignore.

Despite Cody’s best efforts, he began to harden, which attracted attention to the hand clamped on his ass. It let go and slid over, taking its spawning sheet with it revealing to the empty room Cody’s genitals and started rubbing his hardening shaft. Cody couldn’t believe it. He was effectively being raped by disembodied hands in his own bed, in his own home, a place of supposed shelter and safety. And right now, Cody doesn’t feel sheltered or safe.

Despite the feelings of reluctant euphoria, Cody felt his legs move; the arms are moving his legs apart such that he is laying flat on his back now, irrelevant comfort given the circumstances. He soon realised it’s so the two molesting hands have better access to what they’re molesting, which makes it even harder to ignore.

Cody began to lose the fight in him, and just lay there, breathing heavily as the molesting hands were doing their job. He barely noticed three more hands coming up out of the sheets between his legs. Two grabbed the insides of his knees and pushed them apart, the other…

Cody snapped back to reality when he felt the first finger go in. As a straight man who has never had or even wanted a gay experience, nothing has ever gone in there bar a thermometer, and finger is definitely thicker than a thermometer. This intrusion helped ease the euphoric feelings building up momentarily and his member started to decrease in size again.

But it was short lived as the finger had found the prostate. Intense waves of euphoria, more than he ever had before rippled through his entire body and immediately his shaft was harder as a rock again. The hand wasted no time in added more fingers to the mix before Cody was being fisted.

Cody could feel the climax coming, there was no going back now, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. His body spasmed painfully as he was still being held in place and thick jets of white cum spurted out of his cock. And again and again until after the 7th spasm, Cody’s sack was empty but the spasms continued for a couple more jerks.

The inevitable rush of euphoria after climax was short lived as Cody was still aware of the hands all over and inside of his body. The hands never stopped what they were doing during the entire climax, and were still going on. Cody had hoped if there was an endgame to this that would be it.

After a moment or two however, the hands lessened their grip on Cody and began caressing him again, all over. The prostate hand slowly left the hole and started rubbing between the cheeks. The fondling hands continued to fondle but to a lesser extent. The two hands on Cody’s shins straightened his legs again and all other hands gently rubbed up and down Cody’s limbs and chest.

Despite everything, all this seemed to relax Cody. He knew he should clean off the rivers of cum being smeared all over his chest but the attention the hands were now giving him, no signs of hostility relaxed Cody enough to send him to sleep within minutes.

\---

Cody awoke around 10 on his day off. He has never felt more relaxed. Despite the bad dream. You can’t call it a nightmare because it was very erotic. He shifted around and groaned in pain, he must’ve overdone it at work the day before, he needs to book a massage for this afternoon.

Cody sat up on the edge of the bed and noticed he was naked, he looked around and saw his pyjama bottoms by the base of the bed. He must’ve kicked them off. He noticed something on his chest and touched his hand to it. No mistaking what that was, but why if it was smeared all over him, do his hands have no trace of it?

Could it be it wasn’t a dream? Cody dismissed it quite quickly; he must’ve just had a wet dream after not having a good wank or sex for a few days.

Cody got up off the bed and headed for the shower to clean himself up. He never noticed the hand coming out of his sheets approaching for one last fondle. The hand soon disappeared back into the sheets.


End file.
